five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
FNaTL='Easter Eggs' are a mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland. Hallucinations There are two hallucinations in the game. Sun Baby Poster Occasionally, the Teletubbies poster in the office will turn into a picture of the sun baby from the show, except the picture is in black and white and the baby has black eyes with red pupils. Noo-Noo Noo-Noo is a hallucination that rarely appears in the Kitchen, and when seen, he will appear in the office once the monitor is put down. If looked at for too long, he will jumpscare and crash the game instead of going to the game over screen. He can easily be avoided by putting the monitor back up. Sometimes he appears without the player looking at the Kitchen camera. He also jumpscares you when completing the minigame of the Custard Machine Explosion Incident that happens after beating the hardest mode in the Custom Night, and when you stay in the main menu for an extended amount of time. When jumpscaring you after the minigame, he does not crash the game, and simply returns you to the main menu. Audio |-|FNaTL 2='Easter Eggs' are a mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Poster The poster of the V2 tubbybots in the office honks when clicking on Tinky Winky V2's stomach. Hallucinations There is one hallucination in the game. Computer Eye Rarely, a strange eye, similar to the eyes the V2s have while possessed, appears on the computer monitor in the office. It is unknown what this means and what it does exactly. Tubbyland Voice Trumpet The Tubbyland Voice Trumpet is an animatronic that rarely appears in the office when putting down the monitor. All it does is make a loud sound. It will disappear after putting the monitor back up. This is apparently a prank from the staff to scare off new security guards. Here is a video where it appears. Audio |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= Easter Eggs are a mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game. Dipsy V2 Head When clicking Dipsy V2's head in the office, it makes a punch sound and a voice saying "I like paperclips". Office Endoskeleton The endoskeleton in the office randomly lights up its eyes for a random amount of time. The eyes shine in the dark. This does not affect gameplay. Secret Minigame When clicking the head of PTLD-93 popping up and down very quickly in the bottom right corner of the title screen, a secret minigame plays. In this minigame, you play as PTLD-93 and you have the task of finding an animatronic to do the job. You start walking right, going through many identical screens, and eventually, you run into Po. When touching Po, PTLD-93 jumpscares the player, and the game is restarted. This minigame is likely connected to the Custard Machine Explosion Incident. Night X The option to play Night X appears for a split second under the Custom Night option, and when starting the night, many screams play all at once. This night has no active animatronics, except for PTLD-93, who randomly appears in the office. If looked at for too long, PTLD-93 will jumpscare and crash the game. He can easily be avoided by putting up the monitor. There are also hallucinations that blink on the screen randomly. This night has no phone call or cutscene. PTLD-93 also has a very rare chance to appear when pulling down the camera on any other night Gallery Minigame 1.png|The minigame when you first start it up. Minigame 2.png|The majority of the rooms. Minigame 3.png|Po in the minigame. ? sprite.gif|PTLD-93's sprite. po sprite 3.png|Po's sprite. 96.png|PTLD-93's jumpscare. She will do it.png|The screen that blinks right after the minigame jumpscare. They will pay for what they did.png|The screen brightened. Hallucination 1.png|The hallucination of Prototype Po. Hallucination 2.png|The hallucination of Prototype Dipsy. Hallucination 3.png|The hallucination of Prototype Laa-Laa. Hallucination 4.png|The hallucination of Po. Po hallucination 2.png|Another hallucination of Po. Are you still there?.png|A hallucination screen. Are you still there? You did this.png|A hallucination screen. You did this Leave now.png|A hallucination screen. Leave now Unknown office.png|PTLD-93 in the office. Audio |-|Beta= Easter Eggs are a mechanic in the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Noo-Noo Noo-Noo is the only easter egg in the game, only jumpscaring you and crashing the game when staying in the title screen for too long. The only difference between his demo and full game jumpscare is the demo has shorter and blockier teeth and a single larger jumpscare image as opposed to the full game's three different sized jumpscare textures. Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game